z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Corporate Retreat
| season = 2 | number = 11 | airdate = November 20, 2015 | writer = Micho Rutare | director = Jodi Binstock | viewers = 0.77 million | previous = "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" | next = "Party With the Zeros" }}"Corporate Retreat" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on November 20, 2015. Plot Synopsis Fresh from running a Z-herd straight into the Grand Canyon, the gang's fighting zombies in a smoke-filled field. They need shelter and fast. Murphy can still keep the zombies at bay using his zombie psychic abilities. The team comes to a hotel in which resides a squad of business people who make a lot of decisions based on voting, a talking stick, and an obnoxious level of corporate leadership group think. They were in the hotel when the outbreak began and they've been here ever since, in one big horrible corporate offsite. They're led by Dr. Gideon Gould, a world-renowned expert in conflict resolution and corporate conversation. As Addy and Roberta split off to negotiate some resources with Gideon and his right-hand woman, Dana, 10K and Doc head off with Iggy. It turns out Iggy is in charge of the food and has the keys to the kitchen. Just as everyone starts settling into a nice routine where they might start getting along well, gunshots can be hear. Everyone rushes to find Murphy and Greg unconscious on the kitchen floor with gunshot wounds. Gideon pulls out the talking stick and the attempt at peaceful conflict resolution commences. Meanwhile, Doc and Vasquez realize that the bullet must have passed through Murphy and into Greg, which in theory should turn him into one of those Cassandra-sort-of-zombies. He's healing pretty fast thanks to Murphy's blood. When 10K is accused of being the shooter, he says that yes, one day, he will probably kill Murphy, but until then, they're all on the same team. And that's when Vasquez enters with news that someone has been stealing food. The hotel team thinks that Iggy's the thief ‘cause he has access to the kitchen and the food storage locker. So Gideon banishes him to the Z-infested outdoors with only a mallet for a weapon. Meanwhile, there's been more treachery. The guy they call Washington has become a Z and attacks Sheila, one of his fellow hotel denizens. While looking for the villain, Addy and Dana take refuge in a closet and are saved from a Z attack by Roberta and Vasquez. It turns out that Murphy's dreaming of the "tribe" he lost at the Grand Canyon is attracting more Z's to the hotel, which leads to everyone being trapped in one room. There's a lot of shouting and aggression until Doc realizes that Greg is awake. Greg, who's now a Cassandra-sort-of-zombie, points out the shooter: Travis, one of the hotel residents, who's been planning on leaving the hotel with Dana for some time. He gets shot by Greg, turns into a Z and is killed by Addy. Suddenly, a blood-soaked Iggy enters, having survived his banishment. His fellow residents give a hearty cheer when he cracks Gideon on the head with the talking stick. With the hotel denizens now free from Gideon's manipulative control, the team hits the road once more. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Guest Starring * Anthony Michael Hall as Gideon Gould Co-Stars * Don Ackerman as Washington * Jana Lee Hamblin as Dana * Norm Johnson as Paul * Tiffany Rodriguez as Meg * Justin Shenkarow as Iggy * Kay Whitney as Sheila * Michael Draper as Travis * Todd Kehne as Greg Uncredited * Shane Mabrey as Charred Z * Lucas Rick O'Brien as Dream Zombie Deaths * Hotel Group Members (Confirmed Fate) * Greg * Washington * Sheila * Travis * Gideon Gould Memorable Quotes * "Some place to go, I like the sound of that". - Dana towards Addy. Notes * Cassandra is mentioned in this episode. * First (and last) appeareance of Dana. * First (and last) appeareance of Gideon Gould. * First (and last) appeareance of Iggy. * First (and last) appeareance of Travis. * First (and last) appeareance of Washington. * First (and last) appeareance of Meg. * First (and last) appeareance of Sheila. * First (and last) appeareance of Paul. * First (and last) appeareance of Greg. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Corporate Retreat 001.jpg Corporate Retreat 002.jpg Corporate Retreat 003.jpg Corporate Retreat 004.jpg Corporate Retreat 005.jpg Corporate Retreat 006.jpg Corporate Retreat 007.jpg Corporate Retreat 008.jpg Corporate Retreat 009.jpg Corporate Retreat 010.jpg Corporate Retreat 011.jpg Corporate Retreat 012.jpg Corporate Retreat 013.jpg Corporate Retreat 014.jpg Corporate Retreat 015.jpg Corporate Retreat 016.jpg Corporate Retreat 017.jpg Corporate Retreat 018.jpg Corporate Retreat 019.jpg ZNation recap 211.jpg Video Z Nation 2x11 Promo "Corporate Retreat" (HD) Category: Episodes Category: Season 2